Gotcha!
by touchinghearts
Summary: Dark's hiding in an old abanoned mansion. Krad's looking for him. And our angel isn't about to let him get away. Dark would've escaped if it hadn't been for the meddling Harada twins.


This is my first DN Angel fic. Make sure you're not nice but not too mean. I don't take to flames. This is what happens when I have extra time during an exam. A weird fic.

/ ... / Dark talking in mind.

/.../ Daisuke talking in mind.

(( ... )) Krad talking in mind.

( ... ) Satoshi talking in mind.

* * *

"Come out, Dark," said Krad as he stalked past the pillars of the big auction house. "You can't hide for long. I will find you soon enough."

Dark held his breath as the angel passed the pillar he was hiding behind. 'Damn, if he could get any closer I'd be dead...' he thought, releasing the breath once the blond was far away enough.

He then slowly and swiftly climbed up the stone, making no noise at all. He grabbed the ceiling raft in a tight grip and heaved up to sit on it, getting comfortable. Time for the fun to begin.

He watched as Krad walked under him, not seeing the thief that was hidden by the shadows. 'Krad, Krad, Krad. When will you learn you can't catch me?' he thought amusedly.

/He'll never learn/ Daisuke said, grinning.

/ We'll teach him, then /

/As long as you don't hurt my boyfriend's body, I don't see why not/

Dark also grinned and drew in a deep breath. "Can't catch me, Krad!" he bellowed, letting his voice echo through the dusty halls, covering its source.

"Oh, I will!" Krad called back, a manic smile upon his face. "And you won't be able to escape this time. I'll make sure of that."

Dark shivered at the obvious threat in those he wished it was said a little more differently.

/Dark...don't let your fantasies roam now or we might actually get caught/ said Daisuke. /I know what you feel about him but those feelings will have to be surpressed if you want to get out of here alive/

/ I know, I know / said Dark. / I'll pay attention /

/All right/

Dark was extremely grateful to have such an understanding Tamer. Ever since Dai had found out about his love for Krad...he'd understood why Dark always played around after stealing an artifact. It was because he wanted to see the blond angel.

"Dark!" The Kaitou looked down to see his nemesis directly under him and looking around. "Why don't you just come out to save yourself the pain of what I'm going to do to you when I catch you?"

"Don't wanna!" Dark called back, childishly. Unfortunately he should've just kept quiet and Daisuke immediately figured out why since he was smarter than the thief at times.

/Dark! Keep your mouth shut!/ he warned the violet-haired teen.

/ What for? /

/He's trying to figure out where your voice is coming from. Krad's smart and he'll know that the only way your voice can echo is that if it's coming from above/

/ Oh. Sorry. Should've thought of that myself / said Dark sheepishly.

/Yeah, well, the thinking part is where I come in/

/ I guess /

He then looked down to see Krad, pacing. 'At this rate he's gonna wear the floor down,' thought the thief, amused.

/Poor floor. As if it hasn't been abused enough already/

Dark worked hard to conceal his snort. / But I'd rather let it be abused than us being captured / he said, almost solemnly.

/True/

Just then, they both heard a loud creak of a door being opened but Krad was still underneath them. The possibility of the noise to be a trick of the hunter was blown away when Dark saw the genuine surprise on the angel's beautiful face.

/Who'd be here at _this_ hour?/ said Daisuke frantically, afraid that this interruption would be costly to both them and the disturbance.

Like a gun firing they immediately knew who had just opened the old mansion's door and come in.

/ Damn it! / hissed Dark as he looked around frenetically.

/Please keep quiet, please keep quiet/ the red-head in his mind chanted as though the intruder could hear him. Unfortunately, they couldn't.

"Dark-san?" Risa Harada's voice floated along the halls. The surprised look on Krad's face faded, replaced by a joyful but evil smile.

"Oh, no," whispered Dark as he watched the blond turn in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Dark-san?" Risa called again as she walked into the hall. Dark jerked and Daisuke gasped when he saw Riku Harada also there with her.

/This is bad! Both of them are gonna be in trouble!/

/ Geez, does she always have to follow me around? And does Riku have to always follow Risa! / growled Dark as he weighed his chances.

/Not now Dark. Please, find a way to save them/ pleaded Daisuke.

/ But Dai-chan... / The Kaitou's voice was weak. / The only way to do that is to go out into the open //

Daisuke quieted. He was scared that Risa and Riku would get hurt because Krad wouldn't care for their well-beings. But he didn't want Dark to get hurt either.

/Damn/ he said softly.

"Dark-san!" Risa called again. "I know you're here; I heard your voice!"

"Shh, Risa!" hissed Riku, glancing around. "Someone might hear you!"

"And that someone will be Dark-san!" replied her sister.

"There was another voice. Someone could be hunting Dark and that someone won't care if we got hurt!" the older Harada twin snapped. "Do you want to die?!"

The girls froze when they heard chuckling behind them. They swirled around to see a tall blond who looked just a little older than them. Their eyes widened when they saw the large white wings that was protruding from the person's back.

"Why, you are right ladies," said Krad as he smiled at them. "Someone _could_ be hunting Dark and they ceratinly wouldn't care if you got hurt. And that someone could be me."

/ Guess there isn't any choice now / said Dark, grimly.

/Good luck/ said Daisuke.

/ Thanks. I'll probably be needing it /

Krad suddenly rushed at the twins who screamed in fright and he moved his hand down to strike. Just as he was about to hit them, another hand stopped him. He glanced up to the owner of the hand to see Dark glaring at him.

"Now, now Kraddykins," he tutted, pushing the hand aside. "It's not nice to pick on little girls."

Krad just grinned. "I suppose but it got you to come out am I right?" he sad.

Dark's eyes narrowed. "Get away!" he muttered to the Haradas. "Now!"

Riku didn't need to be told twice and she dragged her protesting sister out of there.

"Now, you can't hide Dark," purred Kard as he slunk around the thief. Dark almost lost himself in a fantasy again if it wasn't for Daisuke suddenly bringing to bear his full presence.

/ Not now. Have a _really_ big problem here... / the red-head said in warning.

The violet-haired youth nodded slightly in response watching his counterpart's movements cautiously. 'What is he doing?' he thought with a little fear. 'If I wait any longer I might loose my nerves. Have to make him act.'

"Are you gonna continue being a vulture or are you gonna try and murder me like usual?" he said haughtily.

Krad just looked amused but stopped circling him. "Oh, I don't want to kill you, my dear Dark," he said, grinning.

"Then what are you going to do?" questioned the thief impatiently. His courage was fading fast and he knew he would soon submit to the other's will if he stayed any longer. And that would be _bad_.

"Do you really want to know, my little thief?" purred the angel, eyes beginning to glint dangerously. Dark wondered if he really did as well.

"Of course I do. But it has to be interesting for you to waste my time here. And don't call me little!" he snapped.

"But to me, you are little." The hunter chuckled.

'Oh God I think he wants to eat me,' thought Dark. 'Calm down, Dark. Calm down.'

/Dark! That's the most ridiculous thought you have ever brought into your head! He won't _eat_ you/ growled Daisuke. It surprised Dark how the little red-head could be so different from the timid, always blushing one.

/ Well, just look at him! If you saw the expression on his face you'd think so too!/

Daisuke went silent for a moment before… /He's gonna eat you/

/ Oh yeah, really comforting Daisuke /

"Enough talking with your Tamer now. I want your attention to be entirely focused on me," said Krad, knocking Dark's head gently.

"Gah! Get away from me!" yelped the thief, backing away.

The blond blinked for a moment before grinning.

(( He's rather feisty )) he said, amused.

( Don't you dare think up bad thoughts about him. I'll have nightmares again! ) said Satoshi, sounding rather traumatized.

(( Don't worry, Satoshi-sama, I won't )) chuckled his alter-ego. (( And I suggest you close your eyes if you don't want to see what I will do to him ))

( Pervert ) was the muttered reply.

(( If that's what you want to think ))

( Just promise you won't hurt Dai-chan's body. I'd rather not have my boyfriend's body abused )

(( I won't hurt him, Satoshi-sama. Don't worry ))

While Krad was busy talking with his host, Dark was slowly taking a few steps he was careful. Maybe he could get away without hurting his love.

/Watch out/

/ I'll try /

He took another step back and found that he was out of range of his counterpart's arms. 'I'm outta here!' he thought and turned to call his familiar when he found he couldn't move. "What the—" he muttered when Krad's voice was heard.

"You don't think I'm going to let you get away are you? Right now you're bound to me. You can only go as far as five feet," said the angel.

/Uh oh/

"What?! What the hell did you do?" Dark nearly screeched. This was bad. This was very very bad.

"I told you. I'm not letting you get away this time," said Krad as he took a step forward. Dark took a step back.

Another forward. Another back.

They kept doing so until Dark felt himself pressed aginst the wall. 'Oh no!' he thought with dread. 'I'm dead!'

"Well, well, my little thief. Looks like you're trapped," said Krad, smiling mischiveously at him. He brought his face closer to Dark's. The thief found it hard to gather his thoughts with the close proximity of his love.

"You're not fighting much, are you?" whispered the counterpart.

Dark did not reply having lost himself in the golden, cat-like eyes. Krad smirked, seeing this and leaned even closer until their breaths mingled and their lips were just a centimeter apart. "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing?"

Once again, Dark didn't answer as his amethyst eyes flickered to the other's lips. His breath came out slowly. And Krad slowly placed his lips against the thief's velvety ones. Dark immediately responded as he lost control of his emotions and let the feeling of his secret love's kiss consume him.

Krad nibbled at his lip demanding entrance. He complied quite eagerly. Krad's tongue battled with his for dominance and eventually won so Dark let him do what he want. The tongue explored his mouth extensively and making him moan.

Finally, they let go for air and Krad smirked at the dazed thief. "Mine," he murmured, resting his forehead against the other's. "I told you you can't get away."

Dark stared at him, tears beginning to well up in his eyes but he surpressed them. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop the lone tear that trailed down his pale cheek.

Krad's eyes softened as he wiped it away. "What's wrong, my little thief?" he said gently.

"You…you're playing with me," Dark choked out, not caring about his pride.

"Playing with you? Of course not. I showed you what I feel," said Krad as he tilted the violet-haired youth's chin up. "I would've fucked you immediately if I was just playing with you."

"How can I believe that? You've always wanted to kill me and now that you've found out that I loved you, what are you gonna do?"

The blond just smiled at him. "We shall see. Believe me, my little thief, I do not want to kill you. I love you, too," he said, tenderly.

Dark's eyes widened and he stared up at the beautiful face. "Wha-what did you say?" His voice quivered.

"I said, I love you, too," repeated Krad. Dark slowly began to smile and his amethyst eyes began to shine. The angel thought he looked gorgeous that way.

"Really?" said the thief softly.

"Yes. Really," said his love. Dark smiled again and leaned up to kiss him.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he murmured against his lips. Krad shut him up by claiming his mouth again.

The next morning, when Daisuke reached the station, he found Risa and Riku talking excitedly to each other.

"But what if Dark-san was hurt by that horrible man!?" the younger Harada twin was saying heatedly.

"It can't be helped. We could have been killed yesterday!" said Riku stubbornly. "I'm sure he handled it and is perfectly fine, wherever he is."

Daisuke heard someone laugh softly behind him and turned to see Satoshi chuckling.

"You think they'll handle the truth?" he said.

"I don't know. And I'd rather not find out," said his boyfriend, grinning.

"Want a ride, Dai-chan?" asked Satoshi.

"I'd love one, Sato-kun."

The couple left quickly and got into Satoshi's limo where they promptly proceeded to make out till the other was dizzy as hell. It mostly succeeded and they had to turn into their alter-egos as the two were being persistent.

"Hi there,"said Dark grinning.

"Hello, my little thief," said Krad smiling as he gathered his lover into his arms. "Ready for another round?"

"Of course. But won't Creepy-boy be mad if we mess up his limo?"

"I suppose. I guess we'll just have to promise him a free night with your host."

"That'll convince him," murmured Dark as the blond began nibbling at his neck.

"Mmhmm…" Krad then trailed his hand down and Dark lost his train of thought all together.

* * *

Finished! So what do you all think? Good? Bad? Beyond horrible? Award-winning worthy?

I reread this and reposted because it was so terrible. I didn't know there were so many grammar mistakes, words missing and all that. I seriously didn't think I was that bad.

Anyway, state your opinion in a review please! If any of you found any grammatical problems, sentences you don't understand or something of the like please inform me so I can fix it. Thanks.

Ja Ne! Thanks for reading!


End file.
